VOLUME I: It's All About Her: All You Can Eat
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: “I’m going to cum, I’m CUMMING!” Kagome moaned, but then screamed when his fingers stopped before her orgasm. “Why?” She cried, lying on the sweat drenched bed. Then, he began to pump her with not one finger, but two..[IK][EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT]


**VOLUME I: It's All About Her: All You Can Eat  
****By: DarkCrystalis**

**WARNING:**  
**EXTREME sexual content—cunnilingus, fellatio, hardcore missionary and doggy-style sex. (No anal here though, sorry!) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in Inuyasha or the Inuyasha anime.

XxXx

**Volume One: **

**It's All About Her: All You Can Eat**

_This is probably **the BEST lemon** in all of Inuyasha fanfiction with the most details and length you could ask for. However, please be aware that you shouldn't read this unless you are seventeen years of age or older. Thank you, and enjoy your reading!_

It was hot—so very hot that day in Kagome's home. She sweat as she lay on the light covers of the bed, the salty water dripping down her collarbone through the valley of her luscious breasts. The white, padding-free bra she wore drove her insane as it kept her mounds hot and moist, keeping them from the barely cool air in her bedroom. The little Snoopy emblem which was emblazoned above her right breast sat there, a small smile on its face, teasing any man that saw him sitting there, as if to say, "Look where I get to be all day long."

Delicately, as if it were made from porcelain, Kagome removed her bra and placed the constraining under-wiring and cotton object beside her on the bed. The unbearably short, dark green, red and black pleated skirt in a plaid pattern that she wore showed off the semi-long, lean legs that were desired by many men. The flimsy material of the skirt kept her legs bare and slightly cooler than the rest of her body, and for that, she silently thanked the gods for the small comfort.

Kagome had removed her white knee-high socks ages ago, not caring to keep them on any longer than she had to. Working at a private school which made everyone, including the staff, wear the school uniform wasn't something she found pleasurable. So, whenever she came home from a long day of teaching English to many different grades, she always found herself removing all of the excess clothing, relaxing on the length of her queen sized bed.

Her husband, Inuyasha, was due to be home soon. He ran his own business, and normally stayed at home; however, today, he had to go in for a meeting with his staff that he'd previously arranged.

Kagome wanted to rip her hair out; the one day she felt the slightest bit shaken up and wet between her thighs completely on her own will, her husband had to be away on business for the next half an hour or so.

Instead of waiting up for him, she lazily undid the clasp on the side of her skirt and pulled it down, using one hand to finish the task while using the other to stimulate the nipples of her bare right breast. Underneath the revealing skirt was a pair of simple white regular cut cotton panties, her husband's personal favourite. As she massaged her handful sized breasts with her free hand, the other which had pulled down her skirt seconds before had been given a new task; removing the panties.

Then, a part of her decided not to give into temptation so easily; getting off was something she wanted to happen slowly today. To tease herself, she ran her hands over the thin barrier, stimulating her clitoris and slightly fingering herself through the panties. As she ran her index finger right down the centre of her pussy, she quivered in delight, thinking that this was her husband's hand and not her own. From these thoughts and the light self-provocation, she was already getting wet; it'd been far too long since she'd had her last orgasm.

Kagome groaned quietly, not wanting to scream out her delight just yet. As she continued stroking, she could hear Inuyasha's car pulling up in the driveway. A part of her wanted to scream in happiness, while the other wished she could have more time to herself.

Quickly, she put her right hand underneath her panties, and began to finger fuck herself slowly as more juice flowed out of her. By doing this, she easily soaked her hand, and she moaned out "Inuyasha," imagining that he was the one screwing her. Ignoring the part of her brain telling her that he wasn't doing this, she upped the pace, no longer able to keep her sounds to herself.

"Inuyasha, fuck me, fuck me **faster**!" Kagome moaned out loudly, uncaring if her next door neighbours heard her.

Complying with her demands, Kagome fingered herself faster and faster as her pussy juice whooshed out of her like a waterfall. No, she hadn't cum yet, but she was** so** wet…

Now the only thing she was missing was a good eat out by her husband; if he was here, he'd shove his tongue up her pussy and drive her clit crazy. In response, she'd cum in his face so hard that he'd need a box of tissues to clean himself up; but then again, he'd always loved the way she tasted. Slightly salty, sticky and watery all at once; the consistency almost like Jello, but being worlds apart in taste.

The sound of someone running up the stairs reached Kagome's ears, and she prepared for her husband's arrival.

When Inuyasha walked in seconds later, a boner instantly appeared in his dress pants, filling them and making his hard dick awfully visible.

Kagome was sprawled out on their bed, hair tussled, face pink from exertion ,legs spread wide, and no bra on with her hands down his favourite pair of white panties. Her panties had been soaked by her pussy juices, showing that she hadn't shaved her natural hair.

"My favourite," Inuyasha growled deeply as he stared in between her thighs, her fingers pumping herself as he yanked down his pants and revealed his huge hard on at the same time.

He positioned his face above her pussy, inhaling the sweet-salty scent of her internal juices, wanting to have her in his mouth right now. It took all of his reserve to keep himself from eating her out right now; he had to constrain his intense need to fuck her senseless for just a little while more…

Inuyasha stopped her pulsating fingers, choosing to burry his head overtop of her cotton-covered pussy instead. He licked through the thin white panties which were already soaked, tasting her individualized cum. As Kagome's eyes slammed shut, her hips thrust upwards, more wetness leaking from her body as her pussy was shoved into his face. She moaned his name, wanting to have her orgasm right now—but he wouldn't let her.

Pulling down the soaked article of clothing, he put the crotch of her panties in his mouth, sucking the cotton and getting every last drop of her juice. He didn't want to let any of it go to waste—he wanted all of it in his mouth. She tasted **so** good…

Kagome watched him from her laying-down position on the bed, mewling. She was begging him, hoping, praying, but he was ignoring her need to be eaten out and fucked until she hurt. He was teasing her, sucking on her panties and making sounds of contentment instead of getting mouthfuls of cum from her soaked pussy. She wanted to scream, yell, and release her sexual frustration; he was driving her crazy.

Once he'd extracted all of the cum from her panties, his mouth finally hovered over her pussy…

…and skipped past it, moving to her breasts instead.

Inuyasha's tongue lazily circled her nipple while one of his hands massaged her unoccupied breast. It perked instantly, becoming aroused in the same second it was touched by his warm lips. Once he was sure her wetness in between her thighs had increased by two times, he switched sides, giving the other breast equal attention and lavishing.

Kagome's chest heaved, quickly expanding and then detracting. Her breaths were short, more like pants than anything else. With each pant her breasts were shaken slightly, making them look larger and more appealing, if possible.

Inuyasha's hard on got even harder, having finally gotten his hands and mouth over her sensitive body parts. Her boobs looked delicious; he wanted to put them in his mouth and suck them until she couldn't take it anymore, so he did. He roughly dragged his thumb over her sensitive nipple, making her cry out as his mouth overtook her other breast. Kagome began arching upwards and downwards, her body's sweat leaving trails on his naked legs and dampening his work shirt. She couldn't take it anymore; no more.

Pulling herself up, she pushed his head away from her boobs.

"Enough," Kagome cried, sweat dripping down her red face and over her chest. "Now we'll do things my way."

Moving back, Kagome positioned her pussy slightly above the angle of his face, waiting for him to descend onto her. She'd had enough of the teasing, waiting, and everything else; it was time to orgasm, and the time was now.

Instead of the intense licking and sucking she'd expected, Inuyasha, seemingly calmly, took a hand and placed it over her pussy.

"Yes," Kagome panted, liking this already.

His fingers trailed the outline of her thighs and lower stomach, then slowly gliding down the drenched middle of her lightly haired pussy.

"Oh god…"

Inuyasha's boxers tightened, and he suddenly felt very constricted. If he didn't up the action soon, he'd cream himself—and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Forgetting the idea of going slowly, he parted her brown pubic curls, shoved his index finger into her pussy, going so fast that Kagome couldn't hold herself up anymore. She let her body fly back onto her bed, her eyes closing shut tightly. It was hard to talk, breathe evenly, think, or do anything except concentrate on the pleasure he was giving her.

"Yes, yes, yes, **yes**!"

More cunt juices leaked from her, her smell now able to be scented from half a meter away. God, if only he could taste it, have it in his mouth and **drown** in it…

"I'm going to cum, I'm **cumming**," Kagome moaned, but then screamed in frustration when his fingers stopped before her orgasm.

"Why?" She nearly cried, her head swiveling side to side on the sweat drenched bed. "Why make me wait like this? I'm going to die…"

Then, when her eyes were closed and she was complaining of the unfairness of it all, he began to pump her with not one finger, but two; and before she knew it, she was cumming again.

"**GOD**, this feels so, so, so…ahhh…" Kaogme's words were lost as she came on his fingers, the wetness dripping off of his hand. As her orgasm threw her body into ecstasy, he didn't stop fingering her; no, he continued, making her juice continually stream out of her, almost never endingly.

Her orgasm almost threw him over the edge, but hanging by a thin thread, Inuyasha managed to hold his back, wanting to save it for the grand finale.

Then, he did what she'd wanted him to do this entire time—he began to lick her soaking wet cunt.

He went so slowly it was almost torturous; her cum was being licked up with each time his tongue stroked her vagina and clit. Cum was all over her; on her thighs, a minimal amount on her stomach, but her entire pussy and clit were soaked. He kept cleaning her up, but more and more was coming out; it was so good that he was about to blow himself in his pants. She tasted so good; he couldn't get enough of her pussy juice. The natural triangle of hair that normally covered her pussy was sprawled out in different directions, giving a clear view of her cunt. The sight alone was enough to make any man drool.

Kagome was fairly quiet after her major orgasm; she cried out when his tongue stroked her, and she felt another orgasm building up already. His tongue then began to flick over her clit, going so quickly that the stimulation was almost too much to handle. She wanted to cry and shout from the pleasure, but something told her she couldn't even speak at the moment.

Growing concerned for her husband, Kagome felt an intense need to pleasure him as soon as he finished with her pussy. A growing warmth was in her stomach, telling her to yank down his boxers and let him blow his huge, white load all over her cunt. Then, she'd let him clean it up with his tongue; the two flavours of their orgasms mixed together to make an irresistible taste and scent.

"I want my hands on you," Kagome demanded in a whiney voice, needing to feel his hard dick in her soft hands.

When he shook his head "No", Kagome licked her lips. "I want to make you cum," she said, knowing that he was growing weaker by the second. "I want you to cum all over my thighs and cunt, and then have you clean it all up again—make me **soaking wet** again, Inuyasha."

He could have blown his load right then and there with that thought in his head, it was that intense.

As he relinquished his playful tongue on her pussy, Kagome pulled down his pre-cum soaked boxers. There was pre-cum dripping off of his dick, and his engorged penis was so huge that just seeing it made Kagome lick her lips.

Instead of stuffing it in her mouth like she was dying to do, Kagome ran her right hand down the length of his dick, from the bottom to the top, but stopping before she grazed his head. She then dragged her hand back down and stopped at his balls, lightly holding them in her hand. She massaged them using a feathery light touch, enough to make him so horny that he would blow his load any second. Her soft strokes and the innocent look on her face made him want to cum so badly—worse than ever before.

When she began stroking his hard dick, she went slowly at first. Pre-cum shot out of his penis in small squirts, making Inuyasha want to blow his load all over her so badly. But what kind of teasing wife would she be if she let him get off so easily?

After some more stroking and teasing, Kagome could see he was practically begging to be jerked off and finally be allowed to cum. Wrapping her hand entirely around his thick, very aroused penis, Kagome made quick thrusts with her hand, going upwards then downwards, which made him grunt every few strokes. Her pace increased until he couldn't even watch her; his eyes were trained in her intent face as she got him off.

"I'm cumming," he moaned, ready to let himself get off in her hand.

However, she wasn't going to let him off that easily. Abruptly stopping her arousing caresses, Inuyasha nearly fell over in displeasure. He was getting a taste of his own medicine from earlier—served him right to tease her, even if it had positive results.

As her right hand's fingers were completely removed from his hard dick, soaked in his pre-cum, Kagome brought them close to her mouth, licking them as if they were lollipops. She stared into his slightly sweaty and pink face, grinning as she groaned with each small lick to her fingertips. Kagome then began to use the tip of her tongue on the end of each fingertip, making it seem as though she were giving a blowjob to each of her fingers, cleaning up the white pre-cum as she did so.

Inuyasha's penis throbbed; only being able to imagine how that sexy tongue would feel on his super hard dick. He imagined her tongue stroking the head, stimulating it until he was ready to either blow his load or fuck her senseless. The thought alone had him going so badly that he wasn't sure that he could hold himself for much longer.

Fortunately for him, Kagome was less patient than he was. As she began to jack him off again, this time she wouldn't tease for too long; she'd let him cum, and cum hard. Grabbing onto the base again, she ran her hand up and down his length in a death grip, rubbing and jerking in her tight hold. More pre-cum shot out from the tip and slid down his shaft, making her jerking movements easier to follow through with. She was getting him off finally, using his pre-cum as a lubricant, making the feeling of her movements more intense.

"I'm going to cum, really, really soon," Inuyasha whispered to his sex-driven wife, who in response looked up at him, grinning darkly.

"Really? Are you ? Says who?"

In a split second, his dick began to flex, ready to spew out the hot cum from inside. Kagome pulled her hand away again, but before he could complain, she took the tip into her mouth, sucking gently on it. He wanted to yell out to the world that he had the best woman on the entire earth in his bed, and boy oh boy did she give great head.

Flicking her tongue over the tip continuously, she eagerly licked up the pre-cum that was given to her, wanting to slurp up what her man expelled from his engorged dick. Then, when she felt like she could do more to please him, Kagome took the his entire length into her mouth, deep throating him. Swallowing him and pleasing him with her tongue all at the same time, Kagome watched from her position as he moaned out her name, begging her to suck him off. His length was teased by her tongue while his head got the attention at the back of her throat, the swallowing arousing the head of his penis.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop," Inuyasha said, his voice sounding hoarse and uncertain.

Pulling away from him and freeing her throat of his pre-cum, Kagome gave Inuyasha a wicked grin.

"Cum in my mouth—now." Sucking his penis again, Kagome waited for him to let go of the orgasm he'd been holding off.

Without any hesitation, Inuyasha blew his entire white load of semen in her mouth, watching her slurp it all up as she sucked his head.

"Oh god, Kagome," Inuyasha wanted to cry out, feeling his dick twitch as she continued to suck him off as he came in her hot, wet mouth. "It feels so good!"

Not wanting his dick to go flaccid, Kagome continued to stroke him, being gentler because she knew that this time his head would be more sensitive. Because he'd just cum and hadn't completely lost his erection, Inuyasha reveled in the soft hands of his wife on his dick. She was the master of his cock; he'd never have anyone else's hands on his dick ever again—not even his own could compare to her expertise.

After only a few more minutes of her continuous stroking, Kagome could feel he was ready to cum a second time—however, on the second orgasm, she had a special request.

"Inuyasha—I want you to do something for me this time when you cum."

Paying complete attention, Inuyasha readied himself for what she wanted.

"Cum on my pussy, and eat me out—I want you to taste **our **cum."

All coherent thoughts—if there were any left—were thrown from his mind as his erection splashed a good dose of cum all over her still soaking wet pussy. During her stimulation of her partner, Kagome's cunt had gotten aroused by her actions and became extremely wet again, her entire being wanting nothing more than to be eaten out and be given a good fucking.

As he ate her out, he held down her hips in order to keep her consistent bucking some-what under control. She was screaming out his name, moaning and begging to cum a second time tonight. She was unbearably wet; the mixture of the two different cums having finally mixed together as one. His tongue was no less ravishing this time around; he continued to stroke her clit with his tongue, dying to taste the two of them together on her cunt.

She became drenched again, more of her pussy juices than his own cum, and knew she was going to cum again. This time, he wouldn't stop in the middle of teasing her; he'd let her cum all over his face and feel the juices drip over his lips, down his chin, and even on down his neck, if there was enough.

When she did cum, it was the biggest load he'd ever seen; it didn't just come out, it shot out; it was a real, genuine cum shot, and it landed right in his face, all over his lips and chin, dripping, soaking wet. He lapped up the juices on his face before he went back to her cunt, licking up all of the remnants of her cum shot. It was so hot to have seen it and be a part of it; he almost came himself when he saw it.

"Fuck me; fuck my cunt. My tight hole is begging to be stretched by your huge dick. I want you to blow your load in me and have it drip out and have your cum letting you fuck me faster and harder."

Kagome was now begging to be fucked; asking him to fuck her tight hole, and to do it now—how could he say no to his woman?

"Baby, anything for you—I'm going to make you cum so hard your cunt will scream my name. I won't make you wait any longer."

Thrusting his dick in her soaked pussy, Inuyasha took in a deep breath, loving how tight her hole was. He went slowly, not wanting to go too hard and hurt her. Kagome moaned loudly in response, giving into the pleasure he was giving both of them. She bucked upwards, matching his long, slow thrusts without trouble. She was completely and utterly soaked—her short curls in between her thighs now all stuck together, melding as a single patch of hair.

"God, if I die today I'd be the happiest woman alive…"

As Inuyasha fucked her slowly, Kagome grew more and more horny. She needed to cum and so did he; he needed to hurry up.

"Faster," Kagome pleaded, panting.

He refused to increase his speed; instead deciding on doing something else. Shoving his dick in her pussy, he watched her moan and buck under his body. Then, he completely took it out, repeating the process over and over. The new method of fucking her made his dick slide in harder and faster, while giving an intensifying pleasure by teasing her when he slid back out.

By this time, their bed's white sheets were entirely soaked with sweat and their cum combined, but they didn't really notice. The only thing that mattered was the good fucking session which they were currently involved in.

"Stop teasing," Kagome whined, not wanting to feel the tension in her pussy anymore; she needed to orgasm again.

Grinning, Inuyasha decided to give into her wants; he also wanted to cum very badly, after all. Pulling out and not pushing his dick back in, Inuyasha watched Kagome attempt to hit him.

"This isn't fair," She nearly wept, not wanting to go through this any longer.

As she opened her mouth to utter more complaints, Inuyasha rolled her onto her stomach and shoved his hard penis into her roughly.

"Oohh, doggy-style, I like that," Kagome purred, getting onto all fours on the bed.

Leaning over her bent form, Inuyasha screwed her harder than ever, watching her boobs bounce up and down from a side view. His free hands grabbed onto them, rubbing them until the nipples were practically ready to fall off from stimulation, all the while still assaulting her cunt with his boner.

"Fuck yes, Inuyasha; god, yes, **fuck me**!"

Then, after a minute or two, he began to rub her clit with one hand, while grabbing onto her hip with the other, keeping her in position. The double stimulation was what threw her into another orgasm; the cum dripping down his hands and dick. He came in her dripping pussy, then turned her onto her back so he could watch it leak out of her while it mingled with her clear cum.

Inuyasha lay on his stomach, lapping up their cum from her cunt as Kagome stayed on her back, closing her eyes in exhaustion. He enjoyed the taste of their pleasure, cleaning her up and tasting what was his.

Kissing her lips while leftovers from her pussy were still in his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Kagome tasted herself and his cum in her mouth, and wanted more.

They continually kissed until Inuyasha's boner got even worse—licking her pussy juices had made it hard again. His hands ran down to her pussy, gently rubbing the clitoris and opening of her hole, but not going inside. She arched into his hands, loving the feeling of his fingers on her.

"You're making me horny again," Kagome moaned, drowning in his touches.

Before he could reply, the phone rang, and Kagome cleared her throat. As it rang a second and third time, she sighed and picked it up. The mood had been ruined—especially when your mother calls,—but at least they'd both gotten something out of it.

"That was…hot…" Kagome mumbled into Inuyasha's chest, once the phone call was dealt with.

Grinning, he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks baby, I love how you taste."

XxXx

**Author's Note**

This is VOLUME I of (hopefully) III. Don't ask when the next part will be coming out (no pun intended), because I have no clue—probably whenever I have evil smut bunnies running around in my head. VOLUME II will (hopefully) be "It's All About Him"—or something along those lines.

This is also, in my opinion, the best lemon I've ever written **and** seen. However, our views may be different, so, **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!** Constructive, detailed, flames or not, I want to hear what **you** thought—things to **improve on**, things you **loved**, things you found **hot**—let me know! Keep in mind, the more detailed reviews I receive (which tell me what the readers enjoyed, disliked, etc), the more inspiration I'll have for writing the next volume!

Until the next part! (The next part will added on top of this chapter, like a multi-chapter story.)

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis


End file.
